


Let’s Make Things Right

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Let’s Make Things RightAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): The Hogwarts ExpressPrompt: 200 Words - Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train - Pick either: 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR 2) "This year will be different."Word Count: 200 wordsSummary: A conversation on the train back to Hogwarts leads to a fresh start for Harry & DracoDisclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Let’s Make Things Right

Harry sighed, pressing his head back against the seat of the train. He hadn’t thought he’d be returning to Hogwarts after the war, until McGonagall had asked him to a couple of weeks ago. 

He was startled by a soft knock at the door of his compartment, followed by the door sliding open. His eyes widened as he realised that Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorframe. 

“Do you, er, mind if I join you?” Draco asked nervously. 

“Please,” Harry said, recovering quickly and gesturing to the seat opposite. 

Draco slipped through the door, closing it behind him & pulling the blinds down. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, who flushed as he sat down. 

“I’m sick of being stared at,” Draco whispered. “This year will be different, Potter. I have a lot to put right. Starting with you.”

Harry sat forward. “I’m listening,” he said. 

Draco continued. “I’m not asking for forgiveness but I do want to apologise. For… everything I’ve ever done to you. Or said.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “We were awful to each other weren’t we?”

Draco nodded. “Can we make it right?”

Harry nodded too. “I think we’ve already started,” he said, smiling. 

Draco smiled back.


End file.
